Dance Dance Revolution: The Story
by dragonmaster8
Summary: This is the story of several people’s lives. A mixed tale of romance, angst and drama. The choices they make, the path they all choose, and the one club that brought them all together. Don’t judge by the summary, it might be interesting. Updated. More cha
1. Have You Never Been Mellow

This is basically like a pilot episode. I was planning on having this thing being over six parts, or seasons, using song titles for chapter titles. Thanks for giving this a chance, and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DDR, and all I do have is this story.

Summary: This is the story of several people's lives. A mixed tale of romance, angst and drama. The choices they make, the path they all choose, and the one club that brought them all together. (Don't judge by the summary, it might be interesting.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Have You Never Been Mellow

Emi stared blankly at the blackboard in front of her. It was covered in a long string of unfamiliar scribbles, and the middle-aged teacher placed in charge of her class seemed to pay no attention to her or the eight other kids who had no idea what was going on. Her mid-cheek-cut blue hair curled inward at the bottom. The hat that usually hid the top of her hair from view lay on top of her backpack.

This was Emi's first year at high-school, and it hadn't been going on for very long. It was mid-September, and she had just had enough time to make a few friends, and notice a certain guy whose gym class happened to be going on outside her window. She was on the second floor, which would, hopefully, prevent anyone from that class from noticing her.

The sophomores had phys-ed with the seniors in that particular cluster, but that didn't really matter. Emi couldn't have cared less about the seniors. For all she knew, they were snobby older kids who didn't pay attention to the younger classes.

After giving another attempt at understanding the foreign language sprawled on the board, trying to be passed off as math, Emi became content with staring out the window.

* * *

A teenager with some facial hair and brown hair that stuck up as if being pulled towards the sky was trying to catch his breath. Gym was unsympathetic for those who couldn't keep up. More accurately, the phys-ed teacher was the unforgiving one. Leaning up against the cool cement wall of the school, He gasped a few more times before being talked to by someone.

"Can't keep up?" asked an older boy with black hair who was a few inched taller.

"Shut-up," the boy panted a few times before finishing his sentence. "Akira,"

"Man, Rage," responded Akira. "You really should get a grasp on that temper. Then again, it _did_ earn you that name…" Akira smiled. Rage was about to respond with a few choice words, but he couldn't keep up with his breathing, and collapsed on the ground.

"How…do you…keep going like this?" asked Rage. Sweat from his brow blurred vision from his left eye. "You're not even winded!"

"I've been doing this for four years," Akira responded without thought. His gaze had turned directly upward, where the same girl was staring out a window again. She seemed to be staring tiredly at the school-yard, but with a strange focus. It was as if she was searching for someone. Akira fixed his sight so that he though he would be in plain view of her, but she seemed not to notice him staring back, and continued looking around as though searching for someone.

"And I've been doing this for two years…" started Rage, trying to make a good argument with his senior friend.

Akira seemed to ignore the last statement, and was now looking around the yard himself. He didn't get it. Everyone was in plain view of the window. No place was out of view except for the-

"Except for the wall right under the building…" Akira muttered to himself, and then stared at Rage. Rage returned the stare with a confused expression, and it grew when Akira suddenly smiled.

"What the hell are you-," Rage began, but was cut off by Akira.

"Stand over here for a second," Akira said, motioning towards an area farther away from the building. Still to tired to make some kind of argument, Rage mustered up the energy to walk towards the ground where the sunlight hit. Before he could say anything, Akira gave another command. "Now look in that window,"

Rage was getting irritated, but followed Akira's instructions and stared at where he was pointing. Rage's eyes fell upon a young girl, freshman most likely, who was staring directly at him. They stared at each other for a minute, before the girl turned red, and disappeared from view. She probably had her head on the desk to be sure she couldn't be seen.

"I think she likes you," suggested Akira. Rage thought on this for a minute. She wasn't bad looking, and didn't seem to have a bad personality. But then again, he was basing this off a two-minute staring match he had with her.

"I have an idea," started Akira. Rage knew where this was going. "I'm going to the club with Yuni tonight, if you want to meet this girl, then I'm sure Yuni wouldn't mind if you brought her along," Akira concluded.

Rage was surprised. Akira's girlfriend was a girl also in her senior year, and at the age of seventeen. Before that, in the young age of fourteen, she transferred into the school in mid-October. From what Rage had gathered in the one-and-a-quarter-years of knowing Akira, he had fallen in love as soon as he met her. They seemed to be the perfect match, and knew practically everything about each other, and Akira didn't seem to mind filling in the details of how great Yuni was.

At the one month that she had been in her other school, Yuni had succeeded in making her entire class, homeroom and otherwise, her friend. Both popular and pretty, her blond hair contrasted sharply with her wit. Smart and quick thinking, she could usually outsmart and fling a comeback at anyone who made a dumb blond joke towards her.

Yuni also seemed to have other talents that seemed to be unrelated to each other. At the age of fifteen, she won a small after-school talent show with a sketch that Akira wouldn't let go. The fact that she hadn't been driven off by Akira's clingy personality with her was surprising. It came as less of a surprise if you knew that Yuni was just as obsessive over Akira.

A whistle screeched through the air as Rage was about to give a response. The gym teacher was walking towards them with the whistle still in his mouth.

"Your break time is over," he said with serious face. "Why should you get to rest while the others still work?"

Rage and Akira sighed, and jogged back towards the crowd of other teenagers in their gym class. "Fine," muttered Rage as the jogged, and then he disappeared into the crowd before Akira could say how great spending time with Yuni was.

* * *

Emi's face was still red when the bell rang for lunch. Rage had stared directly at her and she was too stupid to pass it off as she was just looking around. What would he think if he knew that she was staring at him, and in fact, scanning the school yard for him! More accurately, what _did_ he think? There was no way he didn't know that she was staring.

Emi bumped into Alice in the hall. Alice was a girl with long dark-blue hair, and a freshman like Emi. She didn't hesitate to make herself known. And her outfit outside of school kind of made her stand out. What most people didn't know, (and Alice made no effort to make it the opposite) was that Alice had a younger brother.

Emi had only nodded towards Alice when they bumped into each other, and was silent on the walk to lunch. It was only after they had gotten their lunches and sat down at the table they always did that a red-faced Emi finally blurted out what was making her so quiet.

"Rage saw me," She slurred. It was in such a fast manner that Alice almost didn't understand it. When she managed to figure out what the girl had said to her, she only responded with a 'What?'

"Rage saw me staring out the window!" Emi said a little slower, but still with a hint of fear in her voice. Alice didn't exactly understand what she was getting at.

"You mean when you stare at his gym class?" Alice asked. When Emi nodded, Alice sighed. That was to be expected. Emi had started this habit when she first noticed Rage, and he was bound to notice sooner or later. She was more surprised that it had taken two weeks to happen. "Well, what happened?" Emi shook her head a little, face turning a brighter shade of red.

"His friend pointed me out," Emi paced. "And then we kind…of…had a staring contest," Alice was surprised.

"He stared at you?" Alice started, and when Emi nodded, continued. "And you didn't look away? Or at least try to pass it off as something else?" Emi shook her head this time. "Hm, who knows what he thinks?"

Alice seemed to shrug off the matter in a nonchalant way, and then focused on her lunch. Having the second lunch wasn't nearly as bad as the kids who had the fourth, but without any kind of breakfast, Alice was starving.

Emi was shocked. "What kind of friend are you?" Alice didn't even look up.

"The kind that doesn't see the point in worrying about nothing," Alice finished her meal, and went up to dump off the tray. Emi just looked at the clock, and hoped that nothing would happen after school. Something like an awkward explanation wasn't exactly on her schedule.

* * *

Rage bent downward towards the water fountain after the last bell had rang, and cursed when it hit him in the eye. How the hell was that even possible? He kicked the side of the fountain in anger. Dumb thing.

After the situation that had caused half the hallway to look at him, Rage noticed that girl walking further down the hall. She was rummaging through her bag, seemingly trying to locate something.

It had been a few hours since lunch, and the rest of Rage's classes had been as boring as gym was horrible. Maybe he should actually take Akira up on his offer, and take this girl on a date. It might be worth getting to know her. She could turn out to be interesting.

He walked casually walked towards her with a small grin on his face. He realized Emi had stopped a little ways away from his location, still managing not to notice him. Her hand seemed firmly clasped on something, and she was struggling to pull it out. Rage stopped next to her and started to say something before-

_Wham_

A large binder came flying out of Emi's bag, and hit him in the face.

* * *

Emi walked down the hallway with her eyes focused on the inside of her backpack. The binder with everything she needed to do over the weekend was missing. It didn't make sense. How could something like that go missing? Even if someone did take it, there was nothing but papers in there, and anyone who opened it would see it wasn't worth keeping. Even the binder itself was ripped a little and covered in permanent marker.

After a few more minutes of walking and searching, she stopped walking. Maybe if she focused on one thing over the other, she could find it. When she saw the large red object cramped on the bottom, she smiled. She gripped it with one hand while holding her backpack with the other, and started pulling.

It seemed stuck. She pulled harder, closing her eyes from effort, and she finally forced it out.

_Wham_

And hit someone in the face. She heard stumbling behind her, and then turned to see someone cupping their hands over their mouth and nose. They were on the ground, and there eyes were slammed shut, and Emi thought she heard him say 'Damn it'

_Oh God,_ Emi thought. _I just hit Rage in the face._

"Oh no," Emi said. "Are you alright?" Emi leaned over near him, trying to inspect the area he was holding. Then she thought. _'Oh no, are you alright? Who says that?_ Emi blushed a little in embarrassment. Rage opened one eye, and seemed to be smiling. Emi was slightly taken back. She just hit him in the face with a huge binder, clearly caused a bloody nose, and he was _smiling_ at her?

"Some way for me to ask someone out, huh?" Rage asked, his voice muffled through his hands. Emi's face immediately turned a brighter shade of red.

* * *

The cool water hit his face and turned into a pink shade as it hit the sink. Rage repeated this process until the blood around his nose was washed off. He had held a paper towel to his nose earlier to stop the flow of blood. Emi had some way of introducing herself to people. He wondered if she hit all her friends with a binder before telling them her name.

When Rage walked out of the bathroom, he noticed Emi leaning up against the wall next to it. Her bag was on her back and she was holding that godforsaken binder up against her chest.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Her face was still red as ever. She clutched the binder tighter.

"Hey," started Rage. "Don't worry about it." Emi seemed unconvinced that he was okay, so Rage decided to change to topic. "Hey, some friends of mine were going to the club on Saturday, did you want to go with?"

Emi was clearly still embarrassed, but another emotion crossed over with it, confusion. Seeing this, Rage decided to ask what looked now to be an obvious question.

"You've never been?" From Emi's blank look Rage thought it was safe to assume that she hadn't, but he waited for her to shake her head before continuing. "It's a small club on the edge of town. Not that many people know about it, and if they do, then they really don't care," Emi seemed to be clinging to every word. Rage felt a little weird and decided to wrap up his explanation.

"Anyway, it's really a great time," Rage said. "So, did you want to go?" Emi was quiet for a while.

"Yes," she said shyly. Rage grinned.

"Great," He started. "Do you know the convenience store near here?"

"Yeah," Emi responded.

"Okay then. Is it all right to meet there around six tomorrow?" Emi agreed again, and Rage left for home. He was tired, and, after all, his nose _did_ hurt.

* * *

Emi could barely sleep Friday night. She had gone home to the usual 'how was your day', and responded with a rare 'great'. Shortly after dinner, Emi turned on the TV in hopes of trying to focus something, and the time moving faster.

To her dismay, both her overruled by her excitement from her date tomorrow. And after tossing and turning in her sleep, waking up early (several times), and staring at the clock (too many times), the time finally came.

Unfortunately, she had passed out from lack of sleep the night before on the couch, and ended up waking up at six-seventeen in thanks to her mom shaking her, and asking if she had somewhere to go.

Now Emi was running down the street with her hat thrown on top of her head and checking her watch every few feet. It took her fifteen minutes to finally reach the corner store. The sun was setting to her left, and made her squint a little in her left eye.

Rage was nowhere around.

_What if he already left because you fell asleep?_ She thought this and multiple other thoughts in the two-minute time period she was alone before Rage came out of the corner store holding two drinks.

"Oh," said Rage, holding a soda in each hand. "I went in the store ten minutes ago because I figured we could use a drink,"

Emi laughed a little to herself, feeling stupid for assuming Rage ditched her after only a few minutes of being late. She took the drink, and thanked him, while noticing what he was wearing outside of school.

Rage was wearing camouflage cargo pants, a black shirt, and a red vest-coat over it. After a minute of small talk to get to know each other a little, someone called out Rage's name. Rage looked down the street where the sun was setting and smiled and waved.

Emi squinted to see who he was motioning at, and saw two figures running towards them. One was tall, taller then Rage, and the other was about the same height as her. They looked like a boy and a girl, a couple or siblings judging by how close they were together.

"Emi," started Rage as the two figures got closer. "This is Akira," He motioned towards the taller one, with black hair. "And that's his girlfriend, Yuni," He motioned towards the girl. They both waved as Rage said their names.

Judging from their appearance, Emi would have assumed that they were going to a formal. Akira had black pants and a black vest fastened together over a white business shirt. The top of a tie was just visible above the vest. He looked like he was wearing a suit without the jacket.

Yuni had long blond hair tied into two pig-tails that reached her waist. She wore a black short-sleeve that puffed out a little over the shoulders. A large bow was tied just under her collar, and a matching skirt reached to just above her knees. Her laced boots seemed only to match with the formality of the outfit that went perfectly with Akira's.

"Well, shouldn't we go before it gets too late?" asked Yuni. The others nodded, and Akira led the way with Yuni right next to him. Rage trailed behind with Emi.

* * *

Akira stared up at the large sign over the double-door entrance. In bold letters, and all caps, it read Dance Dance Revolution. Akira never got tired of it, and it apparently awed the girl who Rage had introduced as Emi. Akira smiled a little as he noticed that Emi was half hidden behind Rage. Whether she did it intentionally or not, Akira found it kind of amusing. She was about to meet a lot of people that could easily come off as strange.

The doors swung open easily, and a heavy beat filled his ears. The club itself was full of its usual customers, and most of them were still strangers to Akira. He did know a good group however, and Rage's friend from another school hung out here too. Speaking of which, Rage seemed to have found him.

"Izam!" Rage said in greeting, as he clapped hands with a teenager around his age. Izam wore beige cargo pants, work boots, and a red shirt. Under that was a black long-sleeve, and he wore a beanie on his head that pushed his hair down and made it stick out the sides. The two looked like brothers.

"Hey, Rage," Izam looked over Rage's shoulder at Emi, who was looking around. "Who's she?" asked Izam. Emi turned red.

"Oh, Emi?" asked Rage. Emi's face grew hot. "She's my friend," Izam nodded, and said he had something else to do. He took off across the dance floor towards the other side where he talked to someone else.

Emi decided to sit down at one of the tables. Rage was about to join her when an annoying voice picked up.

"Excuse you," said a girl standing in front of the table. She had a black cat hood, a small shirt, and gloves that made her hands look like she was wearing mittens. She had a skirt that seemed to stick out about two feet in every direction, and purple boots that buttoned up to her mid thigh. Her skin was a little pale, and her face looked kind of flat. "You're sitting at my table,"

Apparently, she expected Emi to move. She was more surprised when she didn't. "There are plenty of other tables," Emi said in a collected tone. "Why don't you sit at one of them?"

The girl snorted. "I don't need this from a brat like you," she growled, and walked across the room, holding a drink in one hand. Rage came over and sat down across from Emi.

"That was one of the Zukin sisters," he explained. "They all wear something along the same lines of each other, but vary them due to how they all look alike. We call her Evil-Zukin since she's such a bitch,"

Emi tried to hold in a laugh. Akira sat down at the square table with Yuni, and they both saw Emi with her hands over her mouth. It wasn't working. The laugh was going to come out one way or another.

Silently, but unanimously, they decided just to spend the evening ordering some food and talking. None of them were really in the mood to dance, and Emi didn't really want to embarrass herself in front of her new friends.

As the evening moved on, more people seemed to show up. At ten-thirty, Emi finally found the clock.

"I have to go," she announced. "I need to be home by eleven and its about a twenty minute walk from here."

"Alright," said Rage standing up. "Then I'll walk you home," Emi blushed. Akira and Yuni said their goodbyes, and Rage and Emi left the club.

* * *

"That place didn't look too bad," Emi said. Rage smiled a little. "Except for Zukin,"

Rage laughed a little. "You should be more descriptive then that. Someone could think you're talking about the nice one,"

"There's a nice sister?" asked Emi, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk ahead of her.

"Yep," responded Rage. "There are four," Emi looked shocked. "Only two of them are twins. The other two are just sisters. Ones nice, one is kind of in between, one is stuck up, and then there's the total bitch. But you're familiar with her already."

Emi laughed a little. "So, why are there so many of them?"

"Izam says that the dad wanted a son, but after four attempts, he kind of gave up," Rage explained. "But of course, Izam's opinion isn't very valid in any matter,"

Emi smiled this time. She was almost depressed when they were standing in front of her house. Rage turned to face her. "Well, see you in school on Monday," Emi nodded, and turned to walk inside the house, seeming unable to talk.

"Maybe we could do it again some time," Rage called after her. Emi's face turned a deeper red then any other time this night, and she managed a shaky nodded before really running into her house.

Rage cursed a little. Why didn't she say anything back to him? What the hell did he do wrong? He grumbled for a few minutes as he walked down the street. Then he thought of something. What if she had only been quiet because she was nervous, or shy again? Rage smiled, and felt dumb for getting angry over nothing again.

But Akira was right. It did earn him that name.

* * *

Emi closed the door behind her. She felt a weird mix of nerves and happiness in her stomach. Maybe Alice had been right though. Maybe she was getting worked up over nothing again. She liked Rage, and there was a chance that he liked her.

Emi smiled. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. If you found the story kind of slow, it will definitely pick up as it moves on. And this isn't just about Rage and Emi. The first chapter just focused on them. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Let's Get Down

Thank you everyone who read, and I'm going to try and update as soon as I can every time. This chapter is designed just to introduce most of the cast, so the story won't really go anywhere. The story might be slow like this in the beginning few chapters, but it'll pick up.

Papersak: Thanks for being the first to review. The whole Evil-Zukin thing is definitely something I might think about. As for Alice, she could be upbeat, but I didn't really go into much detail about her personality. Thanks for your suggestions, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Paul: The story's chapter titles are songs from the mix or mixes corresponding to the part (or season) of the story that I'm on. The titles of the songs, the lyrics, or the overall tone of music (sad, happy, ETC,) would tell a reader how it fit together with the story. Now, I'm not going to use _every_ song title, or I'd be looking at a story of over two-hundred plus chapters, not to mention about eight of them involving the Paranoia remixes. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Let's Get Down

The sun was bright on what seemed to be a great day. A few people were even in line for an ice cream thanks to the weather. It wasn't really hot, but the warmth still made people crave it. The streets weren't that crowded due to the fact that most of the kids were still in school. It was a shame that a warm day like this wouldn't be seen again for a very long time.

Tracy, a young girl who was just out of high school last year was walking down the street. Her shoes made a _clack_ noise on the cement as she walked, and she held a handbag in her left hand. She was wearing an outfit that very few people could pull off, (a green vest-type shirt that was unbuttoned and went down to her knees, a rainbow headband, a top of the same color, and a skirt with the pattern repeating) and her hoop earrings might have been considered out of style if they weren't on her.

The bag in her hand began to vibrate, and Tracy opened it to grab the source of the noise. A sleek cell-phone was flicked open and placed against her ear. A deep voice called out from the other side, and she recognized it immediately.

"Hey!" Tracy said cheerfully. The caller responded with something that only Tracy could hear (she wasn't the type to keep her phone loud for no reason), and she responded. "Of course I can be there! Eight, right?"

A few more words were exchanged before Tracy smiled and hung up the phone. It looked like tonight was going to be fun. She was going to meet up with a few people, and finally _do_ something. It had been at least two weeks before the last time she'd gone to the club.

Zippering her handbag again, she continued to walk down the street, enjoying one of the last warm days of the year.

* * *

A young woman sat on a fine white couch in her apartment. She hadn't had the place for long, but it already felt kind of crowded with everything she owned. She was sliding on one of her knee-high boots. A little bit above those, a white long sleeved-shirt that cut off at the thigh wrinkled as she bent. She wore hoop earrings, and a small bandanna tightly tied to keep the hair in place.

A little while ago, she had gotten a call on her cell. It was a voice that she recognized well, and that person had told her that they were going to the club that night. She had agreed, and was getting ready early. Since it was a Monday night, there wouldn't really be any young kids. They were kind of annoying. Always trying to show off their moves and impress everyone else. Why couldn't they just be relaxed like herself?

The woman grabbed her cell phone and pushed it into a secure pocket. A quick look in the mirror revealed her beauty, and the fact that her hair was still perfect. Smiling, Janet grabbed her keys and left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A man with a large purple afro ended the conversation he had just had with his girl, Tracy. He smiled a little, and held a wine-glass full of a fizzing soda in his left hand. He sat in a grey-leather chair, and wore a purple suit.

"Hey, Boldo, le' me call Janet with your phone."

Boldo, who was smiling as usual, stared at the person sitting next to him. Another man around his age, though probably younger, with tied hair and sunglasses held out his hand.

"Why do you never bring your own phone?" he asked. But he wasn't expecting an answer, and handed the man who called himself Dread-Snake the phone. Boldo watched as he punched in the numbers, and waited for him to finish his call. From Dread-Snake's look, Janet had said yes too.

Boldo grinned again and took a sip from his glass. Looked like they were all going to be at the club tonight.

* * *

Emi walked towards the sidewalk in front of the school from a cement walkway leading away from the school. As to avoid another accident, a certain binder was held in her hands instead of inside her backpack. School didn't let out for another two hours, but she was sick. Unfortunately, the only way for her to get home at this time was to walk.

There was another sound. It sounded like someone running behind her. Emi turned around, and felt instantly nervous. Rage had gym today, and she just _had_ to leave while he was outside.

Emi wasn't avoiding Rage for any negative reason, but purely for the fact that she thought she had made an idiot of herself on Saturday. Now he was running towards her. What if he asked about the way she acted that night?

"Hey," greeted Rage, finally standing next to her. "Teacher thinks I'm getting a drink. So, what's going on?"

Emi would've loved to respond with something smart, while keeping her cool. Instead of the words she searched for coming out, a cough filled her throat. Rage smiled a little. Well, not really a smile. It was more of a half-hearted look. In honesty, he looked kind of depressed.

"Well, I was going to invite you to the club again tonight," Rage stopped for a second to let a fit of coughs from Emi pass by. "Guess we can always go some other night. I'll see you later," He sprinted back towards his gym class, and Emi just stood there.

Now _she_ was depressed. Rage was actually asking her out again, and she was sick. "Stupid immune system," she muttered. She turned to leave, thinking that she had seen Rage glaring angrily at her binder.

* * *

"Here you go, and thank you for choosing Ultra Pizza!" The speaker gave the routine smile that was due when talking to a customer. The customer, in turn, dropped a coin in the cup labeled 'tips'. The original speaker kept smiling, but opened her eyes, so as to know when the customer finally left the pizza place. She picked up the cup.

The girl had long green hair pulled down on two sides by a hat with the word 'pizza' in italicized print. Most of her clothing was silver, and the remainder was green, excluding the few yellow buttons higher up on the sleeveless one-piece outfit. A tag near her chest read 'Hello, my name is Charmy'.

This wasn't her actual name, but who wanted everyone to know that long thing? So whenever she introduced herself, she was Charmy.

Charmy bit her upper lip in aggravation. "Thanks!" she muttered, staring at the new dime in the cup. She didn't have a rude or negative personality, but seeing only a _dime _in the cup got her angry. The customer might as well not have even left anything!

Normally, Charmy worked the outside lot, and brought pizzas to customer's cars by rollerblade. As surprised as she was when she found out that places still did this, it surprised her even more the two times she had fallen while bringing an order. She was pretty good at rollerblading. The first time she fell was from her having to use the store's uneven skates because she forgot hers at home. The second time, she could swear she was tripped, but only the snot-nosed kid leaning near a car would know for sure.

School let out about forty-five minutes ago, and she had a shift right after today. She was sixteen, and a junior at a high school a little ways down the road. She started this job a few months ago, shortly after she turned sixteen. The job itself, though, was _really_ boring when she wasn't on rollerblades, and the total tip of one fifty-two didn't help things.

Oh well. In about two more hours, she could get home and grab a few things before meeting her friend at the club. Astro, as he called himself, wore an outfit that, together, made them look like some kind of space patrol team. In fact, that was what they called themselves whenever the club held a partner dancing competition.

Just a little while longer, and she'd be having fun.

* * *

Izam threw on his headwear, and bent over to lace up the work boots he was wearing.

"Are you ready yet?" asked a girl near the door to his house. Her name was Ni-Na, and she had been going out with Izam for a while now. She was wearing a bandana that tied her deep blue hair back, a blue top, and off-white pants with a pink sweater tied around her waist.

The two had met at the club several months ago. Ni-Na was sitting with her friends from school, and Izam noticed her as he was sitting at a table a little to the right. As he walked towards Ni-Na's table, one of her friends pointed him out, and must have said something funny, because they were all laughing.

They hit it off, and now they were where they were today. They were getting ready to go to the mall for Ni-Na to look at cloths, and then to the place where they first met. Izam's parents weren't going to be home for a while, so they wouldn't know the difference of him going somewhere on a Monday.

Izam grinned when he finished the other boot, and stood up. He walked over to Ni-Na, who started a staring match, and then lost when she started laughing. They walked out of the house, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Tracy sat in the back seat of a black sports car. Next to her, Boldo was occasionally giving directions to the driver, Dread-Snake. In front of her was Janet, looking like she was loaded.

Tracy was staring out the window to her left, and smiling. Going out was always exciting. Especially when it was Dance Dance Revolution. There were always so many unique people at this place. Every style of people and personalities assembled here. This was probably thanks to the practically random music mix.

The car finally pulled into a spot, and they got out. Tracy left her handbag in the car. She didn't want to be carrying it inside a club, and there was always the chance of loosing it.

There was a crowd standing in front of the club. Why people would wait outside when the music and everything was on the inside confused her, but she didn't give much thought. Hell, the others didn't even notice.

The sound of a heavy beat filled Tracy's ears when she entered the club. Definitely not one for her style, or any of the others. Sitting at the closest table, they ordered a round of drinks, and waited.

* * *

Charmy walked into the club smiling. She hadn't been here in a while, and it felt great to get back together with a few friends. Her first objective was to find Astro. A quick surveillance of her environment told her that he was sitting at their table.

This was one of the tables that most people didn't sit at because they were darker and kind of shoved in a corner. That was fine. This way, they always had a place to sit. Astro already had a half-empty drink in front of him. When he noticed Charmy, he waved her over.

Charmy took a seat in front of him. "How was work?" he asked, and laughed at Charmy's expression. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," she responded. Charmy stuck her hand in a small pocket on her side, and came out holding about two dollars in coins. In response to Astro's 'what's that?' look, Charmy spoke. "This is every customer I had today's idea of a tip," Astro laughed a little, and motioned for her to sit down.

They talked for a little bit, trying to decide whose job was more aggravating, and when it looked like Charmy was going to win, Astro changed topic. "Need a drink?" Charmy thought for a little.

The only thing she really had to drink since lunch was a soda she stole from the fridge at her work. Nodding, she watched Astro get up to head over towards the counter. To Charmy, his voice was inaudible, and anyway, listening to him would be pointless. He knew her favorite drink and would let the people know if they didn't order the right thing.

As the beat of the song slowed to a slower pace before its end, Charmy's ears seemed to pay extra attention to the music. When another genre came on that she didn't care much for, she decided to just wait a while longer. Some time tonight they had to play music she wanted to hear, and all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Izam came into the club right when a song he particularly liked was playing. Wanting to go straight to the dance floor, he was depressed when Ni-Na dragged him towards one of the few open tables left.

The club was kind of crowded for a Monday, and that was a little aggravating, but still, at least he was here. And with Ni-Na. Speaking of which, she was sitting down at the table and had pulled out a small mirror. She was using it to help her apply some red lipstick.

Izam decided not to bring up the topic of why she only put it on when she was here, and instead, listened with depression as his favorite song came to an end. Some of the people who had been on the dance floor were getting off, while others continued to move about despite the lack of music.

Smooth R&B came on, and several other people came on to the floor, and a couple of people looked like they were getting ready, and others rolled their eyes at the music choice of the DJ. Izam figured they had showed up too late for him to have fun on the dance floor, and instead ordered a round of nachos. Ni-Na smiled, and reached for a chip.

"Now hold on," started Izam, trying to look serious. "Are going to pay for half? Or just eat the majority and leave the bill on me?" Ni-Na answered by staring back just as seriously, and eating another chip. Izam sighed a little, and grabbed a few for himself. Well, at least he could spend time with Ni-Na.

Ni-Na lived on the other side of town, and with how their schedules worked, they rarely both got to go to the club. It was nice when they did though, excluding the bill. Izam smiled, and Ni-Na struck up a conversation.

* * *

Janet smiled as the new type of music started to play. R&B. It was time for her to move. She walked up to the dance floor, entirely aware that her friends were watching her intently, waiting to see her dance.

Janet's style was as smooth and fluent as the music, and every move seemed to blend together with the rest, and soon some of the other dancers stopped to watch her go. She was definitely a good dancer. No one could argue against that.

By the time the song was coming to a close, over half the club was watching. Janet finished up her routine and moved calmly back towards her table. She became confused by her friend's expressions, and when Tracy finally pointed behind Janet, she turned around. Seeing the crowd, Janet said only one thing.

"Damn," she said, watching them watch her. Tracy laughed a little, and went back to her drink. Janet laughed a little as all her friends started to laugh. She checked her watch. In a few hours, it might be smart for her to go home, but not until then. She was having too much fun.

* * *

In turn, when Charmy and Astro got their chance to dance, everyone watched them. Izam was practically the only one who had missed out on his chance. As the hours counted by, the club started to clear out.

Charmy and Astro were the first to go. Shortly after, Izam and Ni-Na decided to grab an ice cream (store hours allowing), and Tracy and friends left last out of the entire club. It was getting late, and they decided to just drive home.

Rage was sitting in his house, wondering why he had decided not to go to the club. Trying to hold in a yawn, he glanced at the clock in his room. It was near midnight. Maybe he had better get to sleep.

Why hadn't he gone to the club just because Emi couldn't go? He had only been on one date with her. Why was she even on his mind right now? At the very least, he did have to admit she was interesting.

Rage slowly drifted to sleep with his mind on the girl he went out with on Saturday, and his dreams were occupied with her too.

* * *

There's another chapter! And only one day later then the deadline I set for myself. The story will definitely move faster as I get along with the chapters.

Please Review!

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the first. The next chapter should be up in one week by the latest. It's not like I can forget, I have people in my school that will attack me if I take to long! See you next time!


End file.
